Subversive : The Forbidden Foreat
by NinjaAwesome
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter. Esky is known for making strange friends, and for being strange herself. It isn't often she meets other 'Freaks', , when she find out there is a who other world for people like her, she was happy. Then the bomb drops. Magic is far more dangerous than she had ever imagined. Will Esky and co. fit in, or will they find themselves ostracised in danger.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark and silent. Fear permeated every inch of the large house. Its white walls, usually the sign

It was dark and silent. Fear permeated every inch of the large house. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid. She had been through almost the same scene over and over again and it shouldn't matter anymore.

Her Auntie Amelia had been really scared. It wasn't the first time she had been pushed into the closet though, so why did she still feel such fear?

The little girl shivered, peaking out if the cupboard and shifting out of the cocoon she had been entombed in. She surveyed the outside of the little space she was in and sighed. Everything was white and elegant with little swirls of green and silver here and there. The room was large and bare of everything but her bed and clothes. The thing that really annoyed her, though, was the sight of the open window. It was an unwritten house rule.

The window wasn't allowed to be open.

The five year old girl tip toed from the closet, approaching the window with cautious eyes. Her feet were silent on the ice cold floor, but she didn't care.

Auntie would get into trouble if she left the window open.

With pale, shaking fingers, the little girl shut the window. It cut off of the cold that had be encompassing the room and the heating switched itself on with a sharp clang.

The little girl froze.

It took her a few seconds to shake out of her paralysis, but she was soon creeping silently towards the wardrobes safety once more.

The house wouldn't be silent for long.

The little girl was right. She had only just curled herself into the pile of old clothes, when she heard the slamming of a glass doors and a roar of anger. Her Uncle was home from a night in the pub. He always smelt afterwards, but she didn't ask question that were unlikely to get answers to.

What really upset her, though was the reactions her could get from her auntie. He would say mean things that obviously hurt the older women and made her cry.

She didn't like it when her Aunt cried.

She heard more yelling and settled down for a long night. Another night of sleeping in the small, uncomfortable closet.

She hated it when her aunt and uncle fought.

Three hours swept the house into silence. The little girl listened intently, trying to hear something, anything to tell her, her aunt was okay. She heard the creaking of floorboards and stiffened.

It could be her uncle.

The door opened and the little girl flinched back, looking up at a towering figure. It was her aunt. Her aunt had straight brown hair and bright silver eyes. She was skinny and wearing silky, red pyjamas.

The little girl also had those exact silver eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her black hair fell down to her waist in untameable waves. Her malnourished figure curled further into itself, trying to make more room in the small space in which she lay.

The little girl loved her eyes, even if her uncle didn't.

Her auntie carefully wormed herself around the little girl, pulling her into a safe embrace. The 30 year old was only just able to fit next to her 5 year old niece.

"Why did Uncle Horace hit you?" the little girl asked, placing her soft hand onto a large mark in the side of her guardians face. "Doesn't he love you anymore?"

The question wasn't unexpected, but made the little girls aunt smile sadly, all the same. "Of course he loves us, my princess," the women whispered, closing her eyes reverently. "He just doesn't always know how to show it."

The little girl seemed to accept this, and closed her eyes. The child's breathing became slower, and the women smiled softly. It was almost as if the child was asleep, but she knew better.

"Auntie?"

The women looked back down at her niece, watching as her eyes opened once again. She sighed.

"Yes, Esky?"

"I love you."

The women smiled widely, but her niece just blinked.

"I love you too, my princess."


	2. Just Got Schooled

Chapter One

Esky smirked. The expression seemed natural on her small face. It was a look of pure evil. The look of a quickly forming plan.

It had almost been six years. Six years of arguments and fear and pain, oh so much pain, and tiptoeing around the house on invisible egg shells.

Esky had grown.

She was still extremely small and skinny enough to show that she wasn't able to eat often, and she had kept the adorable features of her younger years. Her eyes the only part of her showing the small amount of the maturity that she had been forced into. Her silver eyes still shone as brightly as the moon, and her skin was almost as white as the snow that fell in the winter months, contrasting sharply with her untameable night black hair.

The eleven year old girl was sitting, patiently on the roof of her school, waiting for her best friend to come careening around the corner below her. A stone was floating on empty air by her side, allowing for a firmer grip on her perch than if she was actually holding it.

Weird things had started to happen to her since the very day she had turned seven. Amazing things as well. Including her natural talent in understanding what animals were saying and making the pictures on her walls move. Many people thought of her as odd, but she was perfectly fine with that, especially as her best friend had the same odd problems that she had.

A crash and yelp from below had her on her feet, balancing precariously on loose roof slates. That was when she saw it.

A skinny boy with pale skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes came racing around the corner she had been staring at. His clothes looked like silk, and she knew they were as well. It was well known around there parts that his family was very well off.

She didn't mind. Her family was also rather rich, didn't mean she was entirely happy about it though.

With an ease that came from years of practice, Esky leapt from her perch on the roof. She landed on a slimy dustbin with a catlike grace, before prowling towards the waddling boys.

"What have I told you about picking on Scorpius, Dani?" The girl purred, smiling menacingly when the boys fixed there squinting eyes on her own small form.

The people behind him were fat and too stupid to understand the danger they had placed themselves in. There was no adults around to save them like there usually were.

"Come here freak!" the fat boy commanded, seeming to think that his order would be followed, but both smaller children just smiled.

"Why did you let them hunt on you like prey Scorpy?" Esky asked, amused malice glittering in her silver eyes.

The blonde boy smirked. "A trap, so as to see if your last warning had been heeded" he replied, obediently.

"Thank you!" Esky smirked, before her eyes landed on the beach ball of a boy. "You see Dani, nothing goes on around here without my knowledge, and it has been recommended that I end this before it gets too … out of hand!"

Esky almost started cackling like a mad women, but she just managed to refrain, giving them her most sinister smile. The rock, forgotten in the thrilling rush of jumping from the roof, was joined by hundreds more. They swirled around the group in a hurricane of speed, forcing the group of bully's to huddle away from the harsh winds.

Eskavalia's hair whipped around her head in a show of power that scared the boys before her more than they would ever admit. It didn't stop them whimpering in fear, looking up at the one that trapped them. There beady eyes were full of fear. She smiled, just enough to make them fear her even more, before it slipped from her face.

"I advise you all run as fast as you can," the girl continued, sounding far to calm in such a situation. It was fairly obvious she had done it multiple times before. It was even more obvious, however, that the boys were way too stupid and scared to realise it. "Before I really start to lose my temper."

The moment the rocks dropped to the floor as the bully's made a vain effort at running away. It looked too much like the waddle of a duck to ever actually be called running, but she didn't allow herself the pleasure of laughing until they were way out of sight and hearing range. It was only than that both collapsed, laughter spilling from their lips at how scared those boys had been.

"Oh Merlin, their faces!" Scorpius gasped, rolling around on the dirt floor. Esky was barely any better, leaning against a slimy wall with a mad cackle. She was nodding, as if in agreement, but the tears streaming from their eyes stopped them from truly seeing what was happening around them.

They may have finally been able stop those boys reign of terror.

OoOoO

It was only a few hours later that Eskys Uncle was dragging her away from her friend. He was angry and scared about something, but she had no idea what. They walked past house upon house until their own was found, and she was being dragged through the shiny marble interior to a large wooden table.

Her aunt sat proudly upon it, a polite smile on her split lip. Another man sat opposite, dressed in unique clothe like robes. He had brown hair and was slightly chubby. A kind grin was on his face as he watched both uncle and niece walk towards them.

"Hello," his said, eyes twinkling mirthfully. "I am Professor Longbottom, teacher at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am happy to announce that you have a fully paid scholarship to attend this prestigious school."

Uncle Horace's lips curled, face going purple as he looked at his niece. She didn't look too surprised, almost as if she had expected this to happen sometime sooner or later. Her aunt sat straighter, horror plastered on her pale face. Neither seemed too happy with the situation.

If he noticed their discomfort, Professor Longbottom didn't show it. He went on and on and on about the happening and why she had to go. Something about gaining control of her magical core, but she wasn't really listening. Then, he started to talk about their community and it instantly enthralled her. Tales of a place called Diagon Alley and the Goblins that lived in a large white building. Tales of a Dark Lord that had once resided their and how there had not been another in twenty years and how it was 'perfectly safe'. Until finally, finally, he stopped talking and handed her a letter.

"It has instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and the key to your Gringotts account," was the only explanation she got. "See you at Hogwarts in three weeks." And with a pop, he was gone, leaving her with her terrified and angry guardians.

With a quick noise, the letter was open and on her lap.

_Dear Miss Val,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To get to the Wizarding shopping capital, fin the Leaky Cauldron and talk to Mr Tom, the barman, he will lead the way. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on the 1 September. We await you owl by no later than the 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmistress_

_Professor McGonagall_

Well, this was going to be fun.


End file.
